The invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously conveying and rotating objects, especially square-shaped objects, around a vertical axis, especially for turning objects 90 degrees. A first conveyor device conveys the objects into the area of a first conveyor-turning station adapted for conveying and turning the objects. A second conveyor device conveys the objects out of the area of the conveyor-turning station. The conveyor-turning station has a conveyor that rotates horizontally and at least one turning device with means for contacting and turning an object, also with an electrical drive for the conveyor-turning station.
An apparatus for conveying and turning objects, especially folded boxes, around a vertical axis, especially for turning objects by 90 degrees, is known from EP 1 020 359 A2, which is hereby incorporated herein. This prior apparatus has a single conveyor-turning station (called turning device there) and a number of turning devices.
In the prior apparatus, the articles or objects are supplied with consistent spacing to the conveyor-turning station, so that they can continuously, with unchanging rotation speed of the horizontally rotating conveyor, be detected by the means for contacting and can be turned 90 degrees. The contacting mechanisms have suction elements that are connected to a central air supply for all the suction elements of the conveyor-turning station. Objects are conveyed by the first conveyor to an area where suction elements turn the articles in a raised condition by 90 degrees, and all are then placed at the upstream end of the second conveyor. The objects are carried away by the second conveyor.
In this known device, the means for turning the objects can be controlled using a stationary linking guide, and there are also means for contacting the objects that can be lowered and lifted using a different stationary linking guide. A functionally similar device is shown in EP 1 020 359 A2, and can also be used for the present invention. Since this principle is not important to the invention, it will not be dealt with in more detail in the following.